


Showing Up

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, mentions of Jandi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Cyrus attends T.J.'s basketball game.





	Showing Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a request from a while ago, but I forgot who requested it so if it’s you, I really hope you like it! It’s not my best work, but I hope it’s still enjoyable!
> 
> The request was: “How about Cyrus forgets Jonah’s game and ends up going to TJ’s game instead. And you can choose the rest.”

Cyrus was running late for today’s basketball game after school. He had spent the entirety of his last free period finishing up his sign for TJ and he had been concentrating so hard that he almost missed the ringing of the last bell. Then, his English teacher had stopped him on his way to his locker to talk to him about the latest English essay he had turned in (all good things!) and even if Cyrus wanted to step away from the conversation, he couldn’t.

So, he just ran to his locker, grabbed what he needed, and protectively clutching his sign close to his heart.

Thankfully, the players were just coming out so Cyrus scanned the crowd and spotted Andi, already armed with her own sign for Buffy.

Cyrus climbed up the bleachers, squeezing between people’s legs and backs to get to the seat.

“Hiya! Sorry I’m late! Miss Harper wanted to talk about my last essay and you know how she talks on and on and I had to grab the megaphones and-.”

“Wait, Cyrus, why are you here?” Andi asked, looking confused.

Cyrus furrowed his brows. “To cheer on TJ and Buffy?”

“But… I thought you were going to Jonah’s game?”

Cyrus’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh my god. I… I forgot about Jonah’s game!”

“You forgot?!”

Now, that he was thinking about it, he had been feeling like he was missing something when he left home that morning. Since basketball and Ultimate Frisbee both had a game on the exact same day, he and Andi had decided to split up their support system. Andi was gonna go to Buffy’s while Cyrus went to Jonah’s. It normally would have been the other way around, but Andi and Jonah were in a weird place ever since they broke up so Andi had been avoiding him.

TJ had asked Cyrus two days ago if he was going to his basketball game. And just seeing the slight hopeful look on TJ’s face had Cyrus saying “yes” and completely forgot to let Andi know of a potential change of plans. In fact, he just forgot about it altogether, suddenly looking forward to watching the basketball game and quickly making plans for a sign.

Out on the court, TJ and Buffy had already seen them. Buffy looked happy but confused at seeing Cyrus there. And TJ… was beaming. He sent a wave to Cyrus who waved back, blushing.

“I… I can’t leave now! That would be rude!” he exclaimed when TJ looked away to give the coach his attention. “And I made a sign! A sign!” 

To emphasize, he raised said sign, the words “We’re Kippen Score” emblazoned in colorful markers and pictures of basketballs. He was quite proud of coming up with such a genius sign at the last minute (though nothing can beat his “You can’t out tuff the Buff” sign).

The whistle sounded and the game began.

Cyrus and Andi began to cheer along with everyone else but carried on their conversation.

“But, who’s going to cheer for Jonah? You promised him,” Andi said.

Out on the court, Buffy passed the ball to TJ who took a shot. The ball went in, prompting Jefferson’s side to cheer.

The captain high-fived Buffy and a couple of teammates before turning towards the bleachers. He met Cyrus’ eyes and smiled before putting on his game face again.

Cyrus felt his heart skipping a beat at the attention. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to cheer on TJ and Buffy.

Andi must have seen his face since she sighed. “How about I go to Jonah’s game and you stay here to cheer on Buffy and TJ?”

Cyrus felt guilty now. “Andi, you don’t have to. I… I’ll go. Just let TJ and Buffy know after why I left.”

“No, Cyrus.” With a smile, Andi took his hand. “You’ve been crushing on TJ for months and I  _know_  you’d rather be here to cheer him on than at Jonah’s game. So, I’ll go. Besides.” She sighed again. “He and I need to talk anyway. I’ve kind of been avoiding him.”

Cyrus frowned. “Are you sure? Andi, I would never subject you to-.”

“I want to do this. For you. And for me.”

She sounded so sincere and serious that Cyrus felt his heart expand with gratitude for his best friend. He just hoped that Jonah could forgive him for missing his game. He figured the Frisbee player would prefer Andi being there over him.

With one last hug, Andi got up from her seat and began to weave through the crowd, leaving Cyrus to be TJ and Buffy’s personal cheerleader for the rest of the game. It was tiring, but he could barely feel the exhaustion as Jefferson kept advancing and TJ had been waving and smiling at him in between.

In the end, Jefferson won 55-40.

Cyrus flew out of his seat, down the bleachers, and jogging towards the celebrating team.

Buffy saw him first and met him halfway to hug him.

“We won! We won!” she squealed, jumping up and down.

“You guys were on fiiiiiire!”

Buffy laughed before asking, “So, why are you here? I thought you were going to Jonah’s game? And where did Andi go?”

“Jonah’s game,” Cyrus replied, feeling guilty again. “I… kind of forgot?”

Not realizing it, his eyes had wandered over to TJ, who was high-fiving and congratulating some of his teammates.

“Go on.”

Cyrus turned to Buffy, confused.

She rolled her eyes but a smile played on her lips. “I know you want to go congratulate him too. So, go on.”

Returning Buffy’s smile, Cyrus made his way towards TJ.

When the jock caught sight of him, he beamed and moved forward. Cyrus raised his hand for a high-five but to his surprise, TJ had gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward into a hug.

TJ was sweaty but for some reason, Cyrus didn’t mind at all.

“Congratulations, not-so-scary-basketball guy! You guys were great!”  

“Thanks, Underdog.”

TJ pulled away and Cyrus was well-aware of the blush on his cheeks because TJ just hugged him! Hugged him! In front of the entire basketball team and probably half of the student body!

He felt a mix of embarrassment and elation.

“Did you like the sign?” he asked, TJ eagerly.

“The best sign I’ve ever seen. Thanks, Underdog.”

Cyrus puffed his chest in pride. “It’s not my best work since I kind of made it last-minute but don’t worry, my next one will be better!”

TJ’s smile diminished a little. “Yeah about that, I didn’t think you were coming. Buffy said you were supposed to be somewhere else.”

Now, Cyrus felt guilty again. “Well, I couldn’t not come. Not when I know you wanted me to be here.”

Was that his imagination or did TJ just blush? Either way, it was cute and Cyrus was just so lost in the gentle blue eyes that he barely registered TJ asking if he would come to The Spoon to celebrate with the team.

“Um, Buffy will be there if you’re not comfortable with being with a bunch of dudes you don’t know.”

Cyrus would have gone even without Buffy.

(But it was nice to have her there with him as well! At least someone could hold him back from making a fool out of himself in front of TJ. Not that TJ had ever made fun of him for acting like a fool. Basically, he was just happy Buffy was going to be there too because knowing himself, he would be a mess.)

“Of course!”

“Great! The team is meeting up at front. See you there?”

“Absolutely!”

With a wave, TJ took one last lingering look at him before turning to head for the locker room with his team.

Meanwhile, Buffy stayed behind and sidled up to her friend who was still staring after the basketball player as he disappeared from sight.

“You are so far gone, Cy,” Buffy stated, placing an arm over his shoulders.

Cyrus could only nod in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at thinkingabouttyrus.tumblr.com


End file.
